My only
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Kaoru is sick of always being one of the pawns in Hikaru's games. For once he want's to be the leader and be in control. What happens when Kaoru decided to start playing games with people without his twin. First Ouran Fic. PLZ R&R!


AN: Hello there. This is my first time writing for Ouran, but it kind of isn't since it's sort of a RP my friend and me have been doing now for a while. Hell we even do it in school, and no one but our closest friends even know what were talking about.

Our friends pointed out that we act much like the twins do with the whole _Us _and_ them_, and the games we play so we decided to watch/read Ouran and so yeah… Sadly we kind of do agree.

We were really bored one day and just decided to put Kaoru through hell and yeah that's how this came to be. Going to be romance, hurt, betrayal, angst, love, friendship, hate, want, need, and other emotions I don't feel like typing in.

She and I have refined it and moved some stuff around so the things would flow better but the original script is still there. Any complaints about Kaoru blame me, and any about Hikaru yell at me to yell at her. EXPECT OOCNESS! (But if it gets too much then we will try to refine it better and yeah… :) We write to entertain and if you no Likey then you no read! We don't expect this to be all that great and become huge so we need at least 1 review to keep going if you want us too. Motivation will help us type, and will also help us feel loved.

Not going to follow Ouran High school Host Club exactly, but same characters and stuff.

Ohh and apologies for fans of Nekozawa cause we kind of gave him his very own little personality and it differs from the anime/manga. We love him too, but we also like to play with him…. O_o… Heh.

-LINE-

"Kaoru, would you like to tell me about your weekend?"

Shaking his no the strawberry blond twisted his body into the chair and buried his face in his knees. Scanning the room for a clock he let his nervous golden eyes dart across the room. The time didn't really matter, but anything that would distract him would suffice.

"Kaoru, avoiding the situation will not get you out of here. Don't you want to see you Mom? Your Dad? Your Twin?"

Kaoru took in a shaking breath at the last word. He buried his face deeper into his knees, and wrapped his pale arms around himself. "Were not twins anymore." He stated blandly.

At this the dark haired mad nodded and scribbled down some notes onto his pad.

"Then what are you?" he asked, staring at the teen.

Kaoru took in another shaky breath and wet his dry lips. He let his eyes travel over to the dark haired man sitting in the comfy looking leather chair. He was leaning back with his leg crossed over the other. Slender wire glasses barely hung off his nose, and a weary smile was on his face.

"W-were just b-brothers. N-nothing more. J-just brothers." He stuttered out, digging his semi trimmed nails into his thigh. He didn't want to visit the place the therapist (therapist (EQUALS) The-Rapist) was making him go. He didn't want to relive what got him here in the first place.

Humming the man scribbled down some more notes and leaned forward. The teen quickly averted his eyes and went to staring at the pattern on his slippers. The round circles intertwined with one another just like he and Hik-.

"Kaoru are you listening?" Asked the now annoyed man. He wasn't showing it, but Kaoru could tell his patience was wearing thin and it was his fault. He muttered out a quick 'sorry' and went back to his slippers.

"I asked you why is that? How come you don't associate him as being your twin?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The strawberry blond dug the nails deeper into his thigh. "We don't match up anymore. Were not alike like we used to be. There are no more _Us _and _Them. _It's now _Me _and _Him_. There are no more games! Nothing more, nothing less. Twins match up. Brothers don't." The teen took in a deep breath and continued, shaking slightly.

"We used to be twins. We did everything together. We knew everything about eachother, and I could always feel him if he was near by. I feel nothing now. I'm broken and can't be fixed. H-He said so. He s-said that I-I'm broken and c-c-can never be fixed. He said t-that we weren't t-twins anymore and that-that no one would ever l-love me again. He s-said that what t-twins shared was s-special and that I d-didn't deserve t-to be special. I-I don't deserve anything. I-"

Kaoru gasps and lets the tears flow from his golden eyes. His body racks with shakes, and he didn't even notice the nails in his flesh anymore. He was numb again and wanted to stay that way.

Nodding the therapist scribbled down some more stuff, and fixed his eyes on Kaoru. "Who said that to you?" He asked, checking the watch on his wrist. The session had ended fifteen minuets ago, but he decided to keep going. He looked over at the window and held up a finger to indicate one more minuets to the waiting nurse.

"Kaoru who told you that?" He asked again, staring at the shaking teen. After a few minuets of silence the man motioned for the nurse to come in and collect Kaoru. She nodded and put her best fake smile on as she entered the room.

She grabbed Kaoru by the arm and gently tugged on him, trying to get him to stand. Slowly he complies and shuffles over to the door. On his way out he pauses and turned toward the man. They studied eachother for quite some time before Kaoru dropped one simple name.

"Hikaru."

-EARLIER THAT YEAR! (BEFORE THIS)-

Kaoru gazed around the room looking for his other half. He knew he was somewhere near by, but couldn't pinpoint his exact location. Sighing the strawberry blond lifted up the tablecloth and pulled a whining Hunny out from underneath it.

"No fair!" He whined, giving the taller an almost irresistible puppy dog pout. Kaoru turned away and set forth on his search for the other club members. It was one of those days where Tamaki had decided to do something completely random and insist on a game of hide and seek with the hosts, and they're highest paying customers.

Hunny followed behind the frustrated teen. "So where do you think the others are?" he asked innocently, pulling on the tail of his blazer. Kaoru shrugged and went on with his search for his twin. Without him it was no fun, and Kaoru was making notes to mentally torture and kill the girl who had dragged him away from his twin.

"Kaoru-kun, I know where Mori is." Stated the blond, holding Bun Bun close to his chest. "Wanna go find him?" He squealed, turning toward where Mori was hiding.

"Hunny why don't you go find him, and I'll go get the rest." He presented, giving Hunny a customer worthy smile. The older teen squealed and ran off toward the awaiting Mori.

Kaoru didn't mean to be rude, but without his other half things just weren't fun for him. He needed to find Hikaru fast, or else he was just going to quit. He didn't even see why he had been chosen to be the hunter.

Walking past the obvious squealing girls, he ignored them and made his way up to the second floor. Looking around he eventually found Tamaki, and Kyouya, but was still left without his Hikaru. He had searched all three floors and almost every classroom, and seeing as he was getting desperate he ventured toward the point of no return. THE BLACK MAGIC CLUB.

It wasn't as if he was afraid, but people who have ventured into the room always came out a little… different. Taking a deep breath, and making a note to himself to kill Hikaru if he weren't in the room, the teen slides the door open and takes a few hesitant steps into the room.

He couldn't see well in the dark, but he could make out the desks and the covered windows. A small shuffle sounded to his right so he turned toward the noise and slowly made his way to the now visible crouching figure.

"Hikaru?" He asked, grabbing onto the others shoulder. Emitting a squeak the other jumped and turned, causing Kaoru to crash into his lap. Looking up the teen was surprised to find the strange blond that ran the club.

"N-Nekozawa?" He asked, staring into blue eyes. A small blush spread across the older teens face, and he quickly made Bereznoff (SP?) tilt his head down, and put his arms to his side.

"I'm guessing your Kaoru?" He asked, moving the puppet so that it was facing up at Kaoru. Nodding the teen stared at the blond. He had never been this close, or had been allowed to look this long with the older teens wig off. He was amazed at the difference it created.

Instead of looking like a complete nutcase walking around with black hair with a creepy ass cape on, he was actually decent looking, and the blush made him look innocent.

Trying his best not to make the situation any awkwarder, and to also speak his mind the younger teen raised up his hand and tugged on a strand of blond.

"I like your hair like this. It looks cute!" He stated, smiling like the host he was. The blond blushed, and turned his head away. Kaoru decided he liked this game and wanted to play some more. He was bored and in need of entertainment.

Sighing he turned so that he was now properly straddling the older teen, and lent his forehead up against his chest. He turned his head slightly and smirked at the figure in the doorway and held a finger up so that his reflection wouldn't go anywhere.

Kaoru wrapped his hand around the puppet and pulled it up to his mouth. Kissing its ears lightly he nipped at one and stared into shocked blue ones.

"Now that were on the subject of cuteness, I have to say that Bereznoff is pretty damn cute himself. Did you make him?" He asked, almost laughing at the expression on his mirrors face. It was a mixture of shock, amusement, and pride. Hikaru had always wanted Kaoru to become more forceful in his acting, but what he was doing with Nekozawa was not what the older twin had expected at all.

Nodding Nekozawa turned his head to the side and gasped at the sight of Hikaru. Faking shock Kaoru jumped off of Neko, and looked down at the floor, secretly giving Hikaru one of those looks. The older twin instantly knew what he was doing, and decided to have some fun as well.

"Kaoru! What were you just doing?" he yelled, walking over to the younger and grabbing onto his arm. Kaoru tried to pull away but was jerked none too gently back into Hikaru's arms.

While that had gone on Nekozawa had stood up, and was staring at the twins in shock. Hikaru sent a glare at him and pulled his brothers face up mere inches away from his.

"I thought that I was your only, and you were mine. What happened to that promise?" He asked, staring into the younger's eyes. Kaoru gasped at the mention of the promise and almost forgot what they had been doing.

Burying his face into Hikaru's chest he fake sobs and wraps his arms around the mirrors waist.

"You are my only, but Neko looked so cute with his blond hair, and Bereznoff looked too cute. I-I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry! Please don't punish me!" he cried, jumping and wrapping his legs around Hikaru's waist.

Hikaru smirked at where this was going. He grabbed a fistful of Kaoru's hair and forcefully tugged back on it. "I thought you liked the punishments?" He asked, noticing the overwhelming amount of eyes that were placed on his back. Sensing the stares to Kaoru peeked over his shoulder and gazed at the hosts and their guests.

Kaoru hid his face into Hikaru's shoulder, and spoke loudly so that everyone could here. "I do like the punishments, it's just that I- I. For once I'd like to be the one dealing them, not receiving."

Hikaru was about to respond when choruses of 'SQUEES' were heard. Gasping they both turned, well Hikaru turned and Kaoru twisted, toward the crowd and blushed heavily. They had been caught, and even though that wasn't part of the new game they had developed they still had to roll with it

Hikaru rested his head on Kaoru's and smiled sweetly at the girls. "I'm sorry, but the conversation is sadly going to stop here. Kaoru gets nervous when girls are around and doesn't really like to talk about it in front of them either." He stated, running his fingers down the others back. Kaoru growled and decided to take things a bit farther.

Leaning up he bit Hikaru's ear, which made the older gasp. Smirking Kaoru twisted so that one leg war wrapped around Hikaru's waist, and the other around his hips. He faced the girls and ran a hand down the frozen teens chest.

"I'm not all that nervous really, but Hikaru doesn't like me to talk about stuff like this because he's afraid that I may bring up something he rather keep a secret." He cooed, burying his head into the others neck. "Isn't that right Hika-Kun" he purred, using the teens childhood nickname.

Smirking Hikaru was about to retort when Tamaki decided that enough was enough.

"Ladies I'm afraid that our time is up, but please feel free to visit tomorrow. I shall terribly miss you all!" he called as they left. Turning the blond yelled something about 'corrupting his daughter' and left, pulling the stunned Haruhi behind him.

The other hosts began to leave as well, and soon only Kaoru, Hikaru, and Nekozawa were left. Yawning Hikaru moved toward the door, and motioned for Kaoru to follow along.

Shaking his head Kaoru turned towards Neko, and smiled at his brother. "I dropped something when I first walked in so give me a minuet to find it." He called. Nodding Hikaru made his way down the hall yelling for him to hurry up.

Nekozawa turned to make his leave, but was jerked back by a strong pair of hands. Even though Kaoru's game had went on, it wasn't exactly what he had had in mind.

Pushing the older teen into the wall Kaoru leaned in and scratched Bereznoff between the ears. "I bet he likes that." He purred, scratching a little harder. Neko nodded and blushed deeper. Smirking Kaoru leaned in and breathed hotly on the older's neck. "I bet you would like It too." He cooed, pulling away. "See you later!" he called over his shoulder, walking out of the room.

Kaoru was ready to play a little game of his own with out Hikaru. He wanted to see if he could win the game all by himself and prove to Hikaru that he was more then just a plaything. He knew that's what Hikaru mostly did with him. Even when Kaoru thought they were playing the game together, Hikaru was really in control, and Kaoru wanted to be more then just a pawn.

He wanted to be king!

AN: Yeah so there it is. We had to add in some stuff so it was followable, but it turned out better then expected.

We both kind of wrote this chapter so if the writing style changes were sorry, and just a little header Kaoru/Hikaru is the main pairing but it is to come later, but other pairings will happen pretty soon.

If you want more then review and we shall type as fast as we can to get it out for you!


End file.
